Ad Infinitum
by emirya sherman
Summary: Ada penyesalan yang tak terucap, dan itu membuat hatinya remuk redam./Jika Annie dan pria itu sama-sama paradoks, maka tidak seharusnya hatinya merasa ngilu./Sekuel dari Bintari./AU.
1. Mosaik 1 : Inferno

" _Ada penyesalan yang tak terucap, dan itu membuat hatinya remuk redam._ "

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **Ad Infinitum**

 **Mosaik 1 : Inferno**

 _ **ditulis oleh:**_

emir

 _ **Disklaimer:**_

Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.

Tulisan ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sedikit pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Bila terdapat kesamaan tokoh, plot, atau seting, semua karena unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 _ **Catatan:**_

Underworld!AU. Sekuel dari Bintari.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 _ **Selamat membaca :)**_

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

Lembah itu begitu sunyi ketika Eren membuka matanya. Ia tersangkut di batang pohon yang juga tersangkut di pinggir sebuah sungai. Susah payah ia seret tubuhnya untuk menjauhi aliran air itu. Meski tidak berarus deras, air di sungai itu amat dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Jernihnya air sungai itu dapat memantulkan wajah Eren saat ia berinisiatif untuk membasuh wajahnya. Airnya masih sedingin es, tentu saja. Ia mengumpat.

Tanah yang didudukinya terasa kasar, begitu pula dengan ilalang di sekitarnya. Di sekelilingnya tidak jauh berbeda, hanya ada satu dua pohon yang membisu, meranggas. Entah masih bisa disebut tumbuhan atau tidak. Batang dan dahan mereka kurus, dan tak ditumbuhi helai daun satu pun. Kering mersik, menggiriskan. Kontras sekali dengan sungai di belakangnya.

Eren bangkit dari posisinya. Telapak kakinya yang tak memakai alas bersentuhan dengan rumput mati di bawahnya, kasar sekali. Apa di sini sedang musim kemarau? Entahlah, siapa tahu, dan tidak ada seseorang selain Eren di sini.

Ia tercengang memandangi delapan penjuru mata angin, karena tak ada satu pun yang dikenalinya.

Langit di ujung sana dihiasi semburat jingga yang hanya memberi dua kemungkinan, matahari hendak terbit, atau matahari baru saja tenggelam. Ia tidak tahu sekarang memasuki waktu apa. Sementara langit di atasnya terlihat kelam. Barangkali ada satu atau dua sinar katai yang dapat ditangkap matanya untuk dijadikan kompas konvensional. Namun tidak ada satu pun, dan itu sangat tidak membantu.

Ada satu dan dua alasan Eren enggan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sesaat, ia mendongak persis orang dungu, terserap dalam magisnya langit hitam legam.

Embusan angin menerbangkan rumput-rumput kering dan debu yang menyesakkan. Eren memilih mengalihkan pandangan dari langit, kemudian mengikuti arah angin, meski ia tak tahu akan diantar ke mana. Embusan angin itu pula yang membawanya ke arah yang diam-diam ia anggap sebagai timur. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa karena baru saja membuka mata, maka ia anggap semburat jingga itu adalah fajar menyingsing. Cahanya yang menyala-nyala seakan memanggilnya. Biar saja, toh hanya ia yang tahu isi pikirannya. Seenaknya saja ia putuskan destinasi, meski tidak terlihat belantik untuk memvalidkan arah yang ia tuju.

Ia berjalan dengan linglung, berusaha mengingat bagaimana bisa ia sampai di tempat antah berantah itu. Matanya terpejam erat, dan ada rasa sakit yang mendera ulu hatinya dengan tiba-tiba. Namun, ia tidak mendapatkan apa penyebabnya.

Eren berhenti sejenak, mendecih kasar sebelum berujar dengan lirih, "Tidak ada jalan untuk pulang, eh?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jalan untuk kembali, bahkan sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu dari mana ia datang.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Ia hanya membutuhkan satu hal; ia ingin tahu tempat macam apa ini. Satu keingintahuan beranak pinak menjadi beberapa pertanyaan. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di lembah itu? Kenapa ia tidak ingat satu hal pun? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa ia temukan? Kenapa semburat jingga itu tidak beranjak? Apa bumi lupa berotasi? Kenapa perih yang dirasakannya kembali lagi? Masih banyak hal lain, dan Eren tak sanggup merangkum mereka semua.

Mau ditanyakan kepada siapa pula? Seandainya Eren bisa mengajak bicara pohon sekarat dan rerumputan kering di sekitarnya, sudah ia tumpahkan semua pertanyaannya dari tadi. Sekaligus ia ingin mengorek kenapa mereka kering sekali, tetapi tidak, semua itu tidak dapat dilakukannya. Ia masih satu-satunya manusia, dan sekelilingnya tidak ada hal hidup yang dapat diajak bercengkerama.

Ingat, Eren masih ingin pulang.

Ia mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon yang sepertinya masih ada harapan untuk hidup, masih ada tunas daun yang yang menyembul di antara ranting kering. Ia lelah sekali. Sudah berapa lama ia berjalan? Ia merasa sudah berjam-jam sejak pertama kali ia membuka mata, selama itu pula banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Seolah bersamaan dengan setiap langkah kakinya, muncul pula satu pertanyaan. Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan pertanyaan yang muncul, tidak ada satu pun yang mendapat jawaban.

Eren takluk, rasa sakitnya menjalar ke mana-mana. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, tetapi ia memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan nyeri. Rasa sakitnya bukan karena ia memiliki penyakit tertentu, Eren yakin itu, melainkan rasa sakit yang muncul ketika ia melupakan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu sangat penting baginya. Menyakitinya.

Sekuat tenaga ia mengingat, karena ia ingin sekali ingat.

"Astaga, kepalaku bisa pecah!"

Dadanya sesak, berat sekali mengambil satu tarikan napas. Ia tundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, tanah yang mengering terpantul di matanya.

Tidak dirasakannya udara melewati lubang hidungnya, sekuat apa pun ia mengekspansi dadanya. Hei, apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana ceritanya manusia bisa hidup tanpa udara?

Ia paham satu hal yang krusial mengenai kehidupannya.

Kedua matanya terasa perih, serasa tersulut api. Ada satu anak sungai tercipta di ujung matanya. Air dari sungai itu mengalir diam-diam membuat jalan mereka sendiri, kemudian jatuh menghunjam rumput kering di bawah sana. Satu tetes, dua tetes, dan tetesan lain yang tak perlu dihitung.

Ia tidak dapat menemukan potongan ingatannya. Memorinya terpecah menjadi mosaik kecil.

Lalu apa?

Mosaik kecil ia tangkap, ia dekap kuat-kuat. Ia ingat Mikasa menyelipkan koin di saku kemejanya, entah kapan. Hanya itu, dan matanya masih terasa panas.

Katakanlah ia memiliki satu penyesalan kecil, kenapa ia tak rutin menemui pendeta Nick sesuai janjinya.

Kedua matanya masih berpijar, dan hatinya remuk redam.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Jadi, sekarang maumu apa?"

Eren bergeming, tidak dijawabnya pertanyaan itu. Lamunannya terpotong. Di saku celana kanannya, ia menyimpan koin pemberian Mikasa. Digenggamnya eret-erat, sampai memutih buku-buku jarinya. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan koin itu kepada siapa pun, terutama pria besar di hadapannya. Namun, tidak, tidak perlu ada seorang pun yang tahu. Eren menyembunyikan pikirannya dari dunia, tentu saja.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, sialan! Sekarang maumu apa?" suara lantang itu terdengar kembali.

Kali ini, Eren mendongakkan wajahnya. Muka bertemu muka.

Pria itu bernama Reiner, perawakannya besar, mirip prajurit bangsa Spartan. Tubuh besarnya tertutupi jubah hingga menyentuh mata kaki. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan tudung kepala hingga menutupi seluruh muka. Eren hanya bisa melihat dagu berkerut pria itu. Sebenarnya, Eren tidak benar-benar bertemu muka. Ah, suaranya saja sepertinya sudah cukup.

"Apa kau tidak mau menyeberang?"

Bibir Eren bergerak seinci, tatapannya nanar, "Apakah ... harus?"

Si pria berjubah menelengkan kepalanya, tudungnya sedikit tersibak. Biji matanya terlihat, setajam belati, seakan siap menguliti. Pun ia merasa dongkol terhadap dua untaian kata tidak berguna yang didengar telinganya.

Suara makin parau karena terlalu banyak berteriak, "Pasang telinga lambingmu! Sekarang kaupilih menyeberang atau kau akan kutinggalkan hingga membusuk di sini." Pria itu meludah, "Makhluk-makhluk tolol seperti kalian itu yang sangat aku benci! Kalian hanya menghambat pekerjaanku!"

Reiner menghantamkan ujung dayungnya pada bahu Eren, "Kaudengar aku, 'kan, Tuan!"

Eren jatuh tersungkur, ia pandangi pria itu lalu beralih pada orang-orang di belakangnya. Antrean mengular hingga ujung yang tak terlihat. Anak-anak kecil yang tidak dapat menyeberang, berlarian atau duduk, sibuk sendiri membuat menara dari batu seukuran kepalan tangan. Tidak ada yang peduli, padanya atau pada mereka.

Dari posisi Eren, wajah si pria makin terlihat jelas. Matanya berkilat garang di sana.

Kini semua terlihat jelas. Fajar yang ia tuju membuatnya bertemu dengan sungai lain. Sekilas terlihat sama dengan sungai sebelumnya. Namun, sungai yang ia temui memiliki seorang penjaga, Reiner, seorang yang seharusnya menyeberangkan Eren sejak 25 menit yang lalu, mungkin?

Perlahan, mosaik memori Eren mulai tersusun, tersusun tepat pada ceruknya. Nalarnya perlahan mulai bertindak, perlahan, perlahan, hingga mendentingkan lonceng di otaknya. Dentingan kecil itu membawa suara lonceng lain dalam irama konstan. Namun, suara itu makin lama makin banyak, sahut menyahut, riuh tidak terkendali. Ada banyak hal yang ia mengerti dalam satu waktu, dan itu membuat kepalanya mengembang seperti dipompa gas helium.

Hilir sungai yang dijaga pria itu berujung pada kaki langit bersemburat jingga. Satu hal yang Eren tahu, jingga itu bukan merujuk pada terbitnya matahari atau tenggelamnya benda langit yang sama.

Angin kering dan langit jingga itu telah bersekongkol merayunya untuk mendekat.

" _Sialan!_ "

Pantas saja ia tidak merasa ragu untuk menyeret kakinya. Sejak awal harusnya ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah kembali, dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Eren bangkit, koin di kantungnya ia genggam erat-erat, masih sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya memucat. Sambil menunduk, ia tarik tangan kanannya, lalu ia julurkan. Terpaksalah ia menyerahkan koin kusam satu-satunya kepada si pria besar meski tidak rela. Ia penuhi syarat utama.

Reiner mempersilakan Eren menaiki perahu kayu ringkihnya. Lentera di haluan berpendar, menyambut Eren datang.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Mereka diam, saling tidak peduli lebih tepatnya. Eren duduk di haluan menghadap lentera satu-satunya, meski tatapannya menerawang, menembus barikade lagit kelam. Rekaman salam terakhir penuh kepedihan dari saudarinya kembali terputar.

"Hei, Tuan," panggilnya pada si pendayung.

Reiner hanya mendengus sebagai balasan, acuh tak acuh.

"Pernahkah sekali saja memikirkan bagaimana seandainya Anda tidak lagi punya rumah untuk pulang?"

"Tidak," Reiner berdehem untuk mengurangi suara paraunya. "Rumahku bukan rumah seperti yang ada di pikiran kalian."

Eren mengumam, lalu kembali berujar pendek, "Aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak hanya kau, semua pun begitu."

"Termasuk Anda?"

"Sudah kubilang, tempatku pulang tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

"Anda tidak tahu apa yang saya pikirkan loh."

"Peduli setan."

"Hei, Tuan. Tahukah Anda ..., aku masih punya utang yang harus aku lunasi. Sayang sekali, selamanya akan menjadi utang."

Api dalam selubung kaca di haluan bergoyang pelan ikut mendengarkan. Sejurus kemudian, Eren melanjutkan, "Kira-kira, dia marah tidak ya, kalau aku tak menunaikan janjiku?"

"Entahlah. Jangan tanya padaku."

Eren mendelik, sejurus ia tergelak.

"Maaf saja, Tuan. Kali ini, aku sedang berbicara pada diriku sendiri."

Ujung matanya menangkap sosok Reiner tanpa repot-repot memutar leher. Sepertinya perjalanan mereka masih jauh, Eren merasa tidak sejengkal pun ia bertambah dekat dengan si kaki langit jingga. Semua pertanyaan di benak Eren meluruh, karena sebagian telah terjawab, sebagian memiliki jawaban pasti tanpa perlu dicari.

"Huh, bulan berakhiran –ber selalu identik dengan hari hujan, 'kan?"

Reiner mendayung dalam diam, sesekali dayungnya tersangkut pada batang kayu yang tenggelam.

"Sekiranya aku mendapatkan keringanan, sekali saja. Setidaknya aku ingin mengucap terima kasih pada satu orang, pada banyak orang. Selanjutnya aku akan menyerah. Aku sudah terlalu lelah."

Sekarang pahamlah ia, kenapa ada rasa menyakitkan yang tidak mau hilang.

Hanya terdengar suara gelombang air sungai yang menyibak perahu. Selain itu, hening.

"Hei, sekarang aku berbicara pada Anda, Tuan."

Reiner memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ya ..., ya ..., katakan saja semua ocehanmu pada hakim besar nanti."

"Bisakah Anda tidak menyinggung hal itu untuk sementara waktu? Candaan itu tidak lucu, sama sekali tidak, setidaknya untukku."

"Di _tanah ini_? Kau yang bercanda!"

Reiner kembali bersuara, "Bersyukurlah, kau bisa melewati sungai ini. Kaulihat bocah-bocah yang berkeliaran di hulu tadi? Tidak ada orang yang cukup baik untuk memberikan bekal kepada mereka."

Eren teringat koin yang ia genggam mati-matian tadi.

"Bersyukur pada siapa? Pada Tuh—" Eren terbatuk, lehernya tercekat. Tidak bisa ia ucapkan nama kudus itu.

"Bersyukur kepada siapa pun yang telah mengasihimu, tentu saja."

"Ah, aku pernah mendengar nasihat semacam itu. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, tapi aku hanya punya satu orang yang mengasihiku, dan ia adalah saudariku."

"Apa saudarimu yang memberi nasihat itu?"

"Bukan, orang lain. Ia yang telah menyatukan lenganku."

"Maka, jangan membuat orang-orang baik seperti mereka menyesal telah memberikan kasih untukmu."

Keyakinan Eren goyah, ia tidak ingin menyerah, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Ia bangkit. Senyum lembut yang terlihat getir terulas di bibirnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin takluk.

"Maafkan aku, untukmu Tuan, dan tolong sampaikan permohonan ampunanku untuk Sang Maha Kudus. Meskipun aku yakin apa yang aku lakukan takkan diampuni-Nya."

"OI—"

Belum sempat Reiner menyahut, Eren telah berbalik menatap dengan sepasang mata nyalang. Sekonyong-konyong, ia merebut dayung yang diganggam Reiner. Perahu kecil itu oleng ke sana-kemari.

Reiner menghempaskan Eren jatuh hinga menghantam pinggiran perahu, kemudian dayung di genggamannya ia arahkan kepada Eren. Sementara Eren menghalaunya dengan kakinya, dayung itu patah menjadi dua bagian.

Serta merta Eren bangkit, menyepak bagian tungkai Reiner tepat pada tendon Achilles—jika memang anatomi itu eksis di sini—dan membuat keseimbangan Reiner goyah. Memanfaatkan momentum, Eren meraih lentera, memecahnya, dan mengarahkan pecahannya pada titik pembuluh darah besar di leher Reiner—sekali lagi, jika anatomi itu eksis di sini—berulang kali. Namun, Reiner masih sempat menusukkan potongan tajam dayung itu pada tungkai kiri Eren.

Si lentera telah khatam riwayatnya, otomatis kegelapan menelan mereka bulat-bulat. Satu-satunya cahaya hanya semburat jingga di ujung sana, tetapi itu masih jauh, sangat jauh.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **Mosaik 1 : Selesai**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

Sesuai status FB waktu saya punya ide buat nulis ini, saya gak tahu eksekusinya jadi kayak apa, karena saya sebenarnya pingin banget nulis satir. Daripada cuma publish disclaimer doang sih *apa?*

Satu hal yang pasti saya gak akan bilang Eren sebenarnya ada di mana. Silakan tebak sendiri yak www .. _.._

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Sampai jumpa di mosaik 2.… :D

Wkwkwkwk-land, 3 Desember 2017

 **...***...**

 **Epilog**

 **...***...**

Dari kegelapan, pria bertudung muncul beserta perahu ringkihnya menuju hulu. Ia terduduk malas sambil tetap mendayung dengan pelan. Setelah perahu itu ditambatkan pada tiang pancang, pria itu berdiri tertatih, kemudian ia merogoh saku jubahnya. Entah kenapa, tinggi badannya berubah. Dibandingkan sekarang, ia tidak setinggi sebelum ia mengantarkan seorang pria lusuh berambut gondrong tadi. Mungkin karena tungkai kirinya pincang. Lagi pula tidak ada yang peduli dengan perawakannya.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, ia lemparkan koin-koin pada anak-anak yang berkeliaran di pinggiran sungai, entah yang termenung, yang bermain, atau yang sedang menyusun menara dari batu.

"Pasang telinga lambing kalian! Simpan itu baik-baik, kalau tidak, aku takkan sudi menyeberangkan kalian!"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**


	2. Mosaik 2 : Purgatorio

_Lonceng kewarasan di kepala Annie berdenting bersamaan tanpa koordinasi. Ia paham, jika ia dan pria itu sama-sama paradoks, maka tidak seharusnya hatinya merasa ngilu._ "

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **Ad Infinitum**

 **Mosaik 2 : Purgatorio**

 ** _ditulis oleh:_**

emir

 ** _Disklaimer:_**

Tulisan ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sedikit pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Bila terdapat kesamaan tokoh, plot, atau seting, semua karena unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 ** _Catatan:_**

Underworld!AU. Sekuel dari Bintari.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 ** _Selamat membaca :3_**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada tempat yang ia kenali. Dataran itu gersang, hanya ada satu atau dua ilalang yang tumbuh, itu pun nyaris mati. Tempat itu adalah pilihan paling akhir jika Annie diberi kesempatan memilih.

Pikirannya kosong, bagaimana bisa ia datang ke dataran kering itu. Ia telah berjalan sendirian tanpa arah cukup lama, bahkan tanpa tahu seberapa lama. Tidak ada tanda-tanda waktu bergulir, langit di atasnya selalu kelam semenjak ia membuka mata. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah semburat merah di arah yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Ajaibnya, sinar yang seolah matahari terbenam yang sekarat itu mampu menyinari dataran itu, meski tidak bisa menjangkau area langit.

Arloji di pergelangan kirinya tak berfungsi, jarum kecil mendekati angka 12, dan jarum panjang berhenti di angka 11. Barangkali jam itu khatam riwayatnya saat mendekati tengah malam, ingatan terkahirnya adalah ia baru saja pulang kerja setelah satu _shift_ berusaha mati-matian melakukan resusitasi. Bahkan ia lupa ingin menelepon ayahnya.

Entahlah, Annie tidak begitu ingat. Akhir-akhir ini, ia hanya bangun tidur, berangkat kerja, pulang langsung tidur lalu bangun lagi, seperti itu berulang-ulang.

Katakanlah Annie dipanggil sebagai perempuan anti sosial saat sekolah menengah. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan kegiatan sosialisasi, ia hanya perlu mengobrol dengan beberapa orang yang ia anggap dekat. Namun, kali ini ia benar-benar butuh kehadiran manusia lain, setidaknya untuk memastikan bagaimana bisa ia bangun tidur lalu terlempar ke tempat antah berantah.

Hal yang sedikit membuatnya bingung adalah, kenapa pula ia masih memakai celana panjang, kemeja, dan jas putihnya. Jika Annie sedang bermimpi, maka ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bangun karena ia harus berangkat kerja lagi.

Di saku jas putihnya, ia menemukan cincin perak pemberian ayahnya dan beberapa koin berwarna emas mengkilat—barangkali emas betulan. Memangnya untuk apa koin segala?

Annie menegasi kehadiran koin emas itu lalu memakai cincin peraknya di telunjuk kiri.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Area sepi itu luasnya seakan tanpa akhir. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menemukan sungai dan kerumunan orang di tepiannya. Mereka mengantre entah untuk apa, beberapa anak kecil bermain dengan batu-batu yang mereka susun menjadi menara. Sesekali seseorang bertubuh besar dan bertudung hingga menutupi wajahnya mengayunkan gada ke arah menara yang dibangun bocah-bocah itu.

Dahi Annie berkernyit, batinnya mencelos; _apa-apaan orang itu!_

Saat ia menyusuri sungai untuk mendekat dan ingin menanyai seseorang, ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di air sungai itu. Cahaya jingga asing itu masih dapat memantulkan proyeksi wajahnya. Sejenak Annie melupakan tujuannya.

Ia tergugu, "Sejak kapan aku kembali ke 60 tahun yang lalu?"

Makin bingunglah ia. Pusat memorinya terhantam, wajah yang terpantul di sungai itu adalah wajah Annie saat masih berumur 20-an tahun.

"Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa umurku sendiri?"

Ia mendekap cincin perak dalam telunjuknya, mengingat wajah samar ayahnya, mengucap nama Tuhannya. Namun, ia tidak dapat menemukan potongan memori lain. Annie tenggelam sendirian dalam kebingungan.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Ada beberapa kemungkinan Annie berada di sini; pertama, ia baru saja mati, kedua, ia memang sudah mati, atau ketiga, tanpa perlu dikonfirmasi ia memang sudah tak memiliki ikatan dengan dunia fana lagi. Jadi, di sinilah ia, mengantre bersama dengan—entahlah mungkin bisa disebut dengan jiwa—orang-orang ini.

Seorang wanita renta yang memakai jubah kedodoran memberikan cap di atas punggung tangan kanannya. Saat Annie bertanya untuk apa, wanita tua itu hanya berujar datar,

"Stempel itu akan membawamu ke tempatmu yang seharusnya."

Ketika Annie bertanya ke mana, lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum ganjil lalu menjawab, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Annie tak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali, terlebih ketika wanita tua itu meneruskan kalimatnya, "Setidaknya hakim besar tak perlu repot-repot menimbangmu."

Semuanya menjadi jelas ketika ia mendengar wanita tua itu kembali berujar, "Inferno tidak cocok untukmu."

Dari kalimat terakhir itulah Annie mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia tak lagi terdefinisi sebagai makhluk hidup. Tidak ada udara yang melewati lubang hidungnya dan tidak ada gerakan pada dadanya. Tentu saja, makhluk yang tidak hidup, tidak perlu repot-repot mengekspansi paru-paru, 'kan?

"Pergilah. Ini sudah waktumu untuk menyeberang."

Tatapan sepasang iris biru itu menjadi kosong, sejurus kemudian Annie membisu. Ia takkan pernah bisa menelepon ayahnya, ia tak perlu lagi bertemu dengan rutinitas monoton lagi. Ayahnya telah pergi, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Bayarannya?"

Annie berjengit kesal, "Bayaran apa?"

Pria bertudung itu berusaha berdiri dengan kepayahan di atas kapal kecilnya, "Kau tidak bisa menyeberangi Sungai Styx tanpa memberikan bayaran, Nona."

Pria itu menaiki dermaga kecil itu dengan menggunakan dayungnya untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia mendekati Annie yang masih berdiri waspada.

Awalnya suara pria itu sedikit bergetar, "Kau punya koin yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyeberang. Bahkan cukup untuk semua anak-anak yang berkeliaran itu."

Annie mengambil enam koin emas di saku jas putihnya, diamatinya lekat-lekat, "Ini?"

Siapa pun itu yang telah memberikan koin itu kepada Annie, ia sangat berutang budi kepadanya. Ia tahu tak ada jalan kembali. Ia percaya Tuhan selalu punya rencana untuknya. Keenam koin itu pada akhirnya diserahkan ke pria berperahu.

Ditatapnya lamat-lamat pria yang wajahnya tertutup tudung gelap itu, "Ke mana ujung sungai ini, Tuan?"

Si pria itu mempersilakan Annie menaiki perahu. Setelah Annie duduk, pria itu melepaskan tali penambat di tiang pancang, lalu menaiki perahunya. Perlahan, perahu itu menjauhi hulu sungai.

Pertanyaan Annie tak kunjung dijawab. Ia bungkam lalu memilih untuk duduk memeluk lutut di haluan.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Ujung yang berwarna jingga itu adalah Inferno, tapi aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Annie tetap menghadap depan, mengamati kaki langit jingga yang kata si pria adalah Inferno. Ia mengucap syukur berulang-ulang bahwa tempat itu bukan tujuannya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bergerak. Aku bisa menggantikan Anda mendayung, mungkin?"

"Tentu saja kita bergerak. Tetaplah duduk, Nona. Ini tugasku."

"Anda sudah lama berada di sini?"

"Lama yang kau maksud mungkin berbeda dengan lama yang ada di pikiranku."

Annie membalasnya dengan kerutan dahi.

Si pria itu kembali berujar, "Anggap saja aku hanya pendayung pemula. Aku hanya menggantikan seorang pria besar yang seharusnya menjadi pemilik kapal reyot ini."

"Oh ya? Lalu ke mana pria itu?"

"Pergi menghilang karena aku bertengkar dengannya."

Annie berbasa-basi, "Kalau dia kawanmu, jangan lupa untuk berbaikan dengannya, oke?"

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin. Pertengkaran kami menyebabkan kakiku pincang. Ah, mungkin kita harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini."

Semilir angin dingin menerpa sebelum Annie mengucap maaf lirih.

"Tidak masalah, Nona."

Ada jeda waktu agak lama sebelum si pendayung kembali berbicara, "Tahukah kau, Nona? Dulu aku sangat ingin pulang. Keinginanku membuatku membangkang. Pria pendayung itulah yang jadi korban. Karena itulah aku akan selamanya di sini. Tidak ke Inferno, tidak ke Purgatorio, dan tidak juga ke Paradiso. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Annie melempar ucapan sarkatis, "Hei Tuan, kukira Anda tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi?"

Pria itu terus mendayung tak peduli dengan celotehan wanita berambut jagung itu, "Kau bisa memanggilku Jaeger. Lalu dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Annie."

"Hanya Annie?"

"Ya, aku hanya seorang Annie. Tidak lebih."

"Kau pasti banyak melakukan hal baik."

"Tidak juga."

"Begitukah? Tahukah kau Annie, koin emasmu adalah representasi kehidupan duniamu."

Perempuan yang duduk di haluan itu tetap terdiam, mencerna perkataan Jaeger dengan setengah tidak percaya.

Si pendayung melanjutkan, "Siapa pun yang tidak bisa membayar, dia tidak akan bisa menyeberangi Sungai Styx."

"Anak-anak kecil itu?"

"Ah, kau cepat tanggap juga," Jaeger terkekeh. "Tidak ada orang yang cukup baik hati untuk menanggung mereka, meskipun mereka pergi ke sini sebelum mereka lahir."

Emosi Annie meninggi, "Lalu kenapa? Bukankah mereka tidak sempat berbuat buruk karena bahkan mereka tidak pernah melihat dunia?!"

"Tahukah kau, mereka membuat orang tua mereka sedih. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa menuju langsung ke Paradiso, kecuali mereka bisa membangun menara tangga mereka sendiri."

Batin Annie serasa tertusuk, malang sekali mereka.

Ia masih terkagum-kagum. Memang apa yang sudah ia lakukan di dunia atas hingga bisa membawa koin yang cukup untuk menanggung anak-anak itu? Annie tak punya ide untuk itu.

Jaeger masih melanjutkan, "Aku tak tahu penjurian yang dilakukan hakim besar itu macam apa. Kau melakukan banyak kebaikan, tapi aku tak paham kenapa kau tidak dikirim langsung ke Paradiso."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu ke mana tujuanku nanti? Kalau aku pernah melakukan kesalahan, kenapa kau tidak mengantarku ke Inferno?"

"Sederhana saja, karena kau memang tak perlu ke sana. Cap di punggung tanganmu itu petunjuknya."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali? Kau bukan Tuhan."

"Tuha—" pria itu terbatuk. "Maaf," ia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Sudah lama aku tak mendengar nama kudus itu. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengarnya lagi, rasanya rindu sekali."

"Terima kasih, Nona," ucap pria itu seraya tersenyum getir. Meskipun kurva setengah parabola itu hanya dirasakannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak paham kau berterima kasih untuk apa? Aku hanya duduk saja dari tadi," ucap Annie menutupi hatinya yang ngilu.

Pria bertudung itu tidak menjawab, tetapi batinnya berucap, " _Karena aku sudah tidak bisa menyebut nama itu_."

Annie berhenti menanya, meskipun masih banyak yang ingin ia utarakan, meskipun satu pertanyaan membelah menjadi seribu.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Annie memeluk lututnya, satu per satu memorinya kembali ke ceruk otaknya. Umurnya 80-an ketika ia _pergi_ , sementara ayahnya telah lama _pergi_ meninggalkannya. Cincin perak itu adalah wasiat yang diberikan ayahnya sebelum pria penyayang itu putus hubungan dengan dunia fana.

Bodoh sekali, bagaimana bisa Annie melupakan hal sekrusial itu.

Barangkali hal yang menjauhkan dirinya dari api abadi Inferno adalah semua yang ia lakukan sepanjang hayat.

Kasih sayang yang diberikan ayahnya seperti pedang bermata dua. Satu sisi membentuk Annie menjadi dokter yang tangguh, satu sisi membuat mentalnya rapuh dengan tuntutan ini-itu. Setelah ayahnya mangkat, ia memilih membuang dirinya sendiri dengan mengabdikan sisa hidupnya untuk menjadi relawan. Tersesat dalam kebingungan mencari jati diri. Tanpa menikah, tanpa punya anak.

Banyak nyawa yang telah Annie selamatkan, tetapi kesalahan fatalnya adalah ia menyia-nyiakan hidupnya sendiri dengan bersikap acuh tak acuh pada setiap orang yang mengasihinya. Meskipun bukan itu maksud Annie yang sebenarnya.

Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya, meski ayahnya bertingkah seperti diktator. Agaknya Annie perlu berterima kasih, karena tanpa ayahnya ia takkan bisa apa-apa.

Kedua matanya terasa panas, ia bisa meledakkannya kapan saja.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Apa kau menyesali kehidupanmu?" tanya Jaeger.

"Tidak, tidak pernah, tapi aku bukan orang yang baik."

Pria itu mendayung sambil menjawab sekenanya, "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Aku."

"Tentu saja kau orang yang baik."

"Kenapa kau masih berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau pernah menyatukan lenganku, dan kau tak punya pamrih dengan semua itu. Aku melihat matamu waktu itu, mereka tidak bisa berbohong."

Mata Annie memicing, "Aku tidak ingat."

"Tentu saja kau tidak mungkin ingat. Itu sudah lama sekali. Terima kasih untuk itu."

"Definisi lama menurut aku dan kau mungkin berbeda, dan kembali kasih tapi aku masih tidak ingat."

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku."

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang biasa."

Annie mengedikkan bahunya, ada seulas senyum di bibirnya. Ia ingin tertawa geli. Tuhan benar-benar membuat skenario yang apik untuknya, meski ia menganggapnya agak konyol juga.

Annie dan sepanjang umurnya adalah sebuah paradoks.

Jaeger mengarahkan perahunya ke tepian, ada gerbang besar di depan mereka.

"Sudah sampai, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini. Selanjutnya kau harus meneruskannya sendiri," ucap pria itu sambil membuka tudungnya. Rambut gondrong pria itu terlihat acak-acakan. "Kau sudah menjalani kehidupanmu dengan sangat baik. Kerja bagus."

Seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajah kumal pria itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus tanpa ada beban tertinggal.

Annie mengangguk, "Tentu, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku."

Saat Annie sudah melompat ke darat, ia teringat sesuatu, "Jaeger?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah aku pernah mengenalmu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya seorang tukang perahu."

Barangkali pria ini pun adalah paradoks, paradoks yang ditemukan Annie puluhan tahun lalu di IGD Rumah Sakit Stohess. Lagi pula tukang perahu mana yang bisa mengetahui detil kehidupannya? Dahi Annie berkerut seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kalimat yang keluar tidak sinkron dengan isi pikirannya, "Bolehkah aku tahu nama tempat apa ini?"

Pria itu menjawab tanpa kurang satu pun silabel, "Purgatorio."

Ia dan pria itu sama-sama paradoks, jadi tidak seharusnya hati Annie merasa ngilu.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **Mosaik 2 : Selesai**

 **...***...**

 ** _Ad Infinitum_** **:** ** _Complete_**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' ** _Emir is typing' corner :_**

Fanfiksi ini menggabungkan mitologi underworld-nya Yunani sama versi Jepang. Judul chapternya juga terinspirisisapi(?) dari puisinya Dante Alighieri yang Divine Comedy. Intinya, semua ini saya campur dengan bumbu ini-itu untuk kepentingan cerita. Oke bos! *ditendang*

Terima kasih banyak ya sudah sempat mampir di fanfiksi ini, terima kasih juga bagi siapa aja yang bersedia maso untuk nunggu fic ini apdet. Di mosaik 2 ini saya berusaha buat menjawab semua ketidakjelasan di mosaik 1. Mungkin akan saya edit sedikit nanti. Namanya juga mosaik, baru jelas kalau udah disusun jadi satu *ditendang lagi*

Fanfiksi ini hanya ada dua bagian. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain .… :D

Wkwkwk-land, 26 Agustus 2018.

 **...***...**

 **Epilog**

 **...***...**

Eren Jaeger telah menunaikan janjinya; mengucap terima kasih pada seorang wanita beriris biru cemerlang. Mata wanita itu masih sama cemerlangnya dengan saat pertama kali Annie menyatukan lengannya, biru seperti warna si raksasa Rigel di rasi Orion.

Sesuai janjinya; ia akan menyerah. Wanita yang ia antarkan telah menghilang di balik gerbang Purgatorio.

Eren berbalik, "Setidaknya sekarang aku punya tujuan untuk diriku sendiri."

Lalu ia mendayung perahunya kembali dalam diam, menuju Inferno.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**


End file.
